


The beauty of the goal

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim scores and goes to hug James courtside. Imagine together the private celebration!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Real play against Las Palmas, Karim is on the bench sitting next to James. When he enters in the second half he scores immediatelyleading the team temporarily advantage. The first thing he does is run to James courtside and hug him. So this time I couldn't avoid. The fic is very short and PWP. (Plot? What plot?). Enjoy the reading. Kisses. Akane

THE BEAUTY OF THE GOAL

  
[[video]](http://kb9-criska-bennoda-mistercriky.tumblr.com/post/150917467287/benzgrizi-240916-karim-running-directly-to)   


  
I take him by the hips and slide into him, while shaking his buttocks on my cock and incorporates preventing me to move for a moment.  
He tightens a lot and I feel a stab of pain that makes me groan and grimace. Then the hot water slips over our bodies and we relax both. Slowly he releases and I can move with relief. The moans turn into pure enjoyment, hands grips his hips, head backwards, back straight, pelvis pushing with increasing rhythm. The muscles of my buttocks flicker with every movement, and with each stroke going deeper and deeper and he, with his hands on the wall, groaning strong coming encounter.  
The world disappears, the world is gone for a moment. The moment when he cries so loud because he likes how I do mine.  
Until I feel he coming, don’t slow down. Then it's my turn.  
Orgasm makes me forget everything. We are only two of us tied together, we're good.  
Shortly after he gets up and leans on my chest, I wrap him with my arms, I keep him to me and turns his head against my shoulder. He look at me and smiles panting, with water from the shower that cuddle us. I reciprocate equally panting and tired, but very accomplished and satisfied.  
Then with one hand caress his face and move toward my mouth. I kiss him.  
The tongues are intertwined, we savor for an indefinite time. After that we say anything, we don’t need.  
The timing is perfect as well. The two of us tied together, our bodies that quiver after sex and mouths that don’t have no intention to separate. His hand comes to mine, interlace the fingers and in a moment I'm here to make those romantic things that usually don’t do.  
After the kiss continue to tighten him to me, we lean on the slippery wall, the water continues to pampering. We remain silent. It’s perfect as well.


End file.
